Hazel (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan He is established in the Clan of the Dead Stag and he knows how to be essential! Most of the dragons in the lair are fond of his pastries and there is not a day without a things to do. What he loves the most is the days when the leader invites allies of the clan for banket! Hazel likes to impress other dragons from other clans as well as his clanmates. As Plague flight as a lack of ingredient, they have to buy a lot of them from foreign lands, but it is a concession that Empire is ready to do in purpose to let Hazel works with the finest ingredients. Hazel is a very loved dragon in the lair, and he becomes to be famous as well in the Plague Flight for his pastries. Some clans can laugh at the clan of the Dead Stag for that. Seriously? Which fighter clan eat pastries?! But Empire would say that, they precisely take the time to enjoy pastries because they are strong enough to not focus only about survival. The pastry Chef even found love with Helldra, the guardian in charged of Fire. There is no woman you can't charm with pastry skills... Personality Hazel is a joyful mirror who is always happy and smiling. Even if all his days are quite the same, he never objects to work. His working days start early in the morning, while most of the dragons of the lair are still asleep, but Hazel is just happy to know that his pastries will be eat at the breakfast! In his eyes, there is nothing wrong in the cakes and he is convinced that every worry can be heal with a bite of cake. He is a very altruistic dragon and when he feels that a clanmate is feeling down, he usually came to them to offer them their favorite dessert to make them feel better. Hazel is a chicken-hearted and he would never go outside of the lair alone. He is a true whiny! He sees the Scarred Wasteland as a huge sandbox of spookiness and decay, and maybe he has not absolutely wrong. Whatever it be, Hazel feels safe in the lair and he prefers to work on new recipes inside than to move anywhere...in the company of a guard or not! Appearance Hazel smells the cake, Hazel has the colors of the cakes… Hazel IS a cake ! At least, it’s what he says to anybody who could hear him. He had keep a fancy fashion from is birth Flight and would never shows himself without own of his satin tunics. As nobody in the lair knows how to work with this kind of fabrics, the clan has to import a new tunic from neigbour flights each times Hazel rips or stains one of them. When Hazel is working near his oven, he must wear protective glasses to prevent to hurt his heat sensitive eyes. Abilities Physical Thanks to his heat sensitive eyes, Hazel can see the temperature of the oven and watch for the baking of his pastries. He knows the exact moment when a cake is baked and ready to be put out of the oven. Thanks to his eye pair, he never missed one single cooking. Intelectual Hazel has a pretty good taste memory. He is able to imagine the taste a recipe would have just by mentally mixing the different ingredients. That is really usefull in his daily work, because that make him gain a lot of time and also avoid the clan to purchase and import expensive ingredients from far away to ruin them in awful recipes. Magical It is unknown if Hazel has Shadow Magical Abilities. If he has, he never used them. Relations Familly * Kor & Haze (Parents) Even if his parents were very busy and hadn’t so much time to give him, Hazel keep a strong affection for both of them. He always thought that Haze, his mother, was fabulous and graceful when she flied and trained hatchling. Most of everything he loved to hear her sing while she flyied above the lair of the Lost Ones. He also keep in mind all of the extraordinary stories Kor told him before he went to be. As a great explorer his father was, his stories was always full of periapsis and unexpected developments that made Hazel dream about the mysteries of the world. No doubt that, kor’s life inspired Hazel and lead him to the will to travel out of the Tangled Woods. The young chef still has a huge correspondence with them, and no doubt they would be gladly welcome in the Clan of the Dead Stag if they had to travel in the Scarred Wasteland. * Tyler (Brood Sister) He used to play a lot with his sister when they were hatchlings. But as Hazel took more and more interest to lug around the kitchens than playing rough between the tree, she took some distance with him. She leaved their birth clan to explore the world when Hazel started to learn to cook and never heared about her again. * Helldra (Mate) He literally seduced the huge female guardian with his pastry cooking skills! He is really in love with her and he even invented a love cake recipe for her. As she is the fire watcher of the lair, she never really far away of the main cave and, like him, nearly never go outside of the lair. She light every morning his oven and she is always here to taste the first batch of the morning cakes. * His children Unlike most of the dragons of the C''lan of the Dead Stag'', Hazel don’t really like to put his eggs in the commons nest and let another dragon raise them at his place. As he was really close with his parents when he lived in the clan of the lost ones he think that parent must take care themselves of their hatchlings and maintain the link which bounds them together. Nonetheless to says that he would be deeply sad to never any complicity with his own child and only represent an older clanmate in their eyes. To resolve this hurting situation, Hazel didn’t find any other idea that to bring frequently cakes and pastries to the hatchlings in charge dragons and the offsprings. He would said that he gives them cakes as he give to any clan member, but everybody in the clan know that he does that to gifts especially to his children… Surprisingly, his children are always chubbier than any other hatchling of the clan… one wonders why…. Members of the Clan WIP Friends * Ryuujin (merchant of the Lost Ones) Ryuujin is one of the dragon from the Lost Ones Clan which who Hazel had keep a link. Some dragons would said that, the fact that Hazel has to import a lot of food and spices from foreign Flight is the point. But in fact Hazel has just a strong respect for the old spiral and he still see him as a friend. When the mirror was an hatchling, the merchant used to make him taste as many spices he could get from foreign lands and his traveling stories was like the own of Kor’s ones. Ryuujin teached him how to sell things and how to haggle to make more money out of them. There is no dragons who knows about that fact, but he is also the dragon who suggested Hazel to travel in Sornieth as an itinerant Baker. Hazel keep in his personal stuff the precious “Treasure Map” that Ryuujin gave him before he left the Tangle Woods. It’s not a really treasure map, but Ryuujin says that it comes down to the same thing as it spots every place who are nice for business and earn easily money. * TastyMeat, Xxxx and Diseagon (The Chefs of the Clan) As Hazel spends all his time to cook, there is no surprising that his closest friends are chefs too. The pastry chef loves to work with them, especially the days they have to cook banquet for High Visitors. He likes to joke with Tasty, the other Mirror Chef of the lair, about his culinary habits when he cooks the meat. Actualy, Hazel thinks that Tasty cokks too much the piece of meat, but this one carries on to say that he prefers the meat when it crunches. Because of that, Hazel usually calls him “Crunchy”. Every afternoon, Hazel works with Diseagon, the tea maker, in purpose to find the perfect pastry to join to the tea. Hazel like the company of the green fae as he is one of the less “savage” dragon he mixes with daily. Tutors * Tofee & Caramel They are a bit like his adoptive uncle an aunt. When they noticed that Hazel was always spying them cooking they decided to let him enter in the kitchens. They gave him the first notion of cooking and allowed him to help them to mix the cooky apparel. However, they didn’t allowed him to be too near of the oven and Hazel learn quickly what was “hot” when he burnt his tongue one a fresh bake cake. When Hazel started to say that he dreamed to become a famous Pastry chef, they encouraged him to follow this way and give him adresses where he would find great Chef Tutors. * Carmendae When he leaves his birth clan for teaching purpose, Carmendae was the first tutor to welcome him. Thanks to him Hazel soon managed learn how to cook his recipes. His sensitive to heat eyes gave him a certain advantage, but the tundra was the one who teached him which temperature was the best suit for every recipes and ingredients. When Hazel decided to establish in the Clan of the Dead Stag, he sent a letter to Carmendae. This own did the travel from the Tangel Woods to the Scarred Wasteland to learn him to bake successfully with the lack of ingredients of the Plague Flight and all he knew about food conservation. During is stay in the Clan of the Dead Stag, Carmendae also helped them to build a proper oven suitable for pastry cooking in a room near the main cave. * Karasnabal Of all his tutors, Karasnabal is one which whom Hazel spend the more time with. The guardian forced him to cook so much salty food that the young mirror could get familiarized with a lot of ingredients and flavors! More of that, Karasnabal also show him to cook huge quantity of food for huge clan, enough food to satisfy the appetite of the bigger dragons! They sometimes had issues about that… mainly because of Karasnabal’s leanning to cook giant food for giant dragons and it was common to hear them arguing from the office. "For WHO is this meal?! A fly ?" "But... it's twice bigger than me ! oo " At least, Hazel get used to serve giant meal, which became really usefull when he joined the Clan of the Dead Stag. Sometimes they made some giant lollipops together but Hazel never find the courage to say his friend that his lollipops were more like giant fae traps than real candies. At the end of his visit in Karasnabal’s clan, their friendship was so strong that leaving the guardian was a really tearring, but Hazel knew he couldn’t stay here and have to moved if he wanted to achieve his dream. * Neopolitan Jumping from a tutor like Karasnabal to the tutor that Neopolitan was, was like a dive in a frozen lake. The coath was snarky and enjoyed nothing more than to add sarcastic remarks to every speech he had with his apprentice. Didn’t loving speaking for nothing, most of their work day could passed in a full silence until Hazel didn’t finish his task. In the same situation and him would had joke for fours while cooking, Neopolitan was quiet and recluse on his work surface reproaching until even to Hazel to smile to loudly. At the beginning, Hazel was very shocked by Neopolitan’s behavior but he quickly understand that he wasn’t concentrated enough. In fact he previously learned easily to bake perfectly the cake and other stuff thanks to his eye, and he also knew to watch out the taste of his food... but about the look of his meal... that was something else... Hazel was a muddled pupil, really messy and at that time without any skill for artistic looking pastry. Each time Neo came to taste one of his creation, he smiled and said sharply things like :"Hum, delicious...... too ugly. Do it again....". Hazel learnt to take attention to the aspect of the food with Neo and is sarcastic remarks "too much icing..." "...not enough icing" "Is that chocolate chip, or chocolat iceberg ?" That desesperated the young mirror, but thanks to Neo and a lot of perseverance, he achieved to do nice looking recipes. Surprisingly, he leaved Neopolitan without any anger but with a lot of respect and reconnaissance. * BurntBanana The last tutor of Hazel was nobody else than BurntBanana, the head of the Shadow Flight Bakery. After some week where Hazel had to prove her that he was worthy enough to follow her teachings, she took Hazel under her wings and passed down to him the secret of the most famous cooky recipes of the Shadow Flight. Hazel never find the courage to ask to her what she thought about of him and his original recipe, but he admired her a lot and noted all of her remarks and tips in a notebook that he still keep and read now. He is still really impress by her temper and her ability to rule the biggest Bakery of the shadow Flight. He would never admit it, but during his time of learning at her side, he had a big crush on her. But hushhh, that’s a secret…. When she said to him she hadn’t anything else to teach him, he knew that he was ready to start his journey all over Sornieth. He sometimes send letters to her, to share his new discovery about recipes in the hope to make her ex-tutor proud of him. Background His parents are kind of very active dragons. His father is an explorer and his mother a great flying instructor. But all Hazel wanted to be since he broke his eggshell was to become the greatest Pastry Chef of all the times. He followed lesson of pastry chefs all around the Shadow Flight. He learnt at their side how to bake, how to decorated his creation like master pieces and how to mix flavored of the finest ingredients in purpose to bake explosiv feeling cakes, pies and sweets. He left Shadow flight with pastry recipes under his wing and the will to start his adventure as itinerant baker. His first step was the Scarred Wastelands where he heard that dragons were starving. What a better place to sale food ? Trivia * Hazel is born the 17th of September and share his birthday with Fouguri. * He was brought to DarkAligator as Birthday Dragon. * The lore idea to make him a Pastry Chef sounded like an evidence to Fouguri because of his cake colors, the birthday hatch day and of course, the commonly joke which says that Shadows Flight has Cookies. The Tale of Hazel He was lost in this giant sandbox full of bones and pestilence. His shopping trolley was destructed and its remains stood still on the ground, broken wood boards pointing out the skies like a grotesque ribcage. His food stock had been plundered by Plague Scavengers like grasshoppers ravage plantations. Without anymore hope to find his way home, he layed down to cry. They hadn’t only broken his trolley, and stolen his ingredients, they had destructed his dreams and with them all his hopes to become one day the greatest Pastry Chef of his time. That what too much he could endure to let him realized that he was actually lucky to be still alive. His whinnings attracted a couple of scavenger dragons... They were looking for bones and hesitated to approach him, but a louder whine convinced them that he was really in need. Without any words, they brought him to their clan’s lair and Hazel only realized what happened when he was introduced to their shadow and Plague Ambassadors. Still crying, he explained with difficulty his misadventure and how his dreams turned to nightmare. It was the Clan of the Dead Stag, and Luckily, the pale plague fae explained that they was Shadow friendly. He never had heard about Hazel’s Birth Clan, but he assured that they were able to take him in one of their shadow ally 's clan. He accepted gladly and it was said that he could take some days to recover before to fly back to the Shadow flight. Believe it or not, Hazel was full of energy as soon as the sun rises next day. He sneaked in the lair and hang around the center of the main cave where a huge fire was burning. Some dragons were busy around. A mirror and a pearlcatcher were cooking together, under the look of a great red guardian. He decided to speak to them and learnt that the first was the chef in charged of meat and seafood while the second was the one of insect and plant food. The guardian was just in charged of the Fire. They gladly welcomed him, and they started to trade some recipes. Hazel was surprise and even more shocked to learn that in that lair nobody was in charged of the pastries! Even more alarming most of the dragons in that lair never tasted any sweet food. Plague Dragons were savages! He decided to joined the cooks and started to bake a simple recipe as they hadn’t a lot of ingredients related to bakery. Hazel only had some flour, a bit of milk and bird eggs to work with! But it was enough to do some crepes! The other cooks stopped their work to look at him and soon the sweet perfume of the crepes started to float around the lair. One after one, the dragons of the Clan of the Dead Stag woke up and walked to the center of the lair. All of them were very surprised to see this stranger cooking instead of their chefs. They whispered, and smelled with desire, impatient to taste that strange breakfast. Once all the mix was gone and the pile of crepes was huge, Hazel smiled to all of them. He was about to give out the crepes to the hungry dragons when a loud voice struck his ears. Shaking, he turned the head on the left and saw a huge guardian walking through the center of the lair. He didn't see this dragon the day before, but he understood to the behavior of the other dragons that this dragon was the leader of the clan. He inclined while the guardian look at the pile of crepes. - Bring me one of those flat things, ordered the Leader. Hazel nodded and he complied immediately. He chose the biggest crepe he could find, added some sugar on the top, rolled it then he bought it to the guardian. The lair was quiet while he tasted the crepe, the wind blew outside making sing some bones mobiles, and the logs in the fire cracked. When the guardian finished his meal, he looked at the mirror and asked : - How do you call that ? - They are called Crepes, sir. But I like to call them "Moon to Munch"... - "Moon to Much" ? replied the guardian, then he laughed. Believe it or not, Hazel never left the Clan of the Dead Stag. It was not the voyage around the world he had expected, but we can say that he achieved his goal anyway becoming the first Pastry Chef of the Plague Flight. Travelers sometimes brings stories in Shadow Flight about a Mirror who charmed Plague Dragons with Pastries and a strange recipe named "Moon to Munch"... ~The End~ Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Chef Category:Shadow Dragon